


Bestest

by Deannie



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: College Years, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d always had a... a sort of secret thing about Peter. Something about those eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestest

Peter bounced. 

“Peter, you okay?” Ray was trying not to giggle as his friend rebounded from the wall and rubbed drunkenly at his now-bruised shoulder. There was something about that first trip to the bar after spring finals... Peter seemed to drink a whole lot more than usual, but stayed the same happy drunk he usually was. 

“Fine,” Peter slurred, trying to slap Ray on the back and missing by a mile. “Jus’ gotta make i’ home.” 

Ray grinned, a little tipsy himself, but better off than Peter. “Don’t worry, Peter,” he assured him. “I’ll get you home.” 

Peter smiled wide, wrapping both arms around Ray this time. Maybe he figured it was the only way he’d be sure of hitting his mark. “I know ya will, Ray. ‘Cause you’re my buddy.” He grinned like a fool. “My bestest buddy!” 

“Better than Egon?” Ray ventured good-naturedly. While he’d come to regard Peter as his closest friend in the last few years, Peter and Egon seemed to have a relationship that defied description. Sometimes Ray even wondered if it wasn’t something more than just friendship... But it really wasn’t his place to ask, was it? 

“Better,” Peter agreed, his head drooping adorably against Ray’s shoulder. “Absolute bestest ever.” 

Ray chuckled at that, all but holding Peter up as he led the drunken man home. He saw him to his bed and ran into his first obstacle. 

“Peter,” he cajoled lightly, watching that tousled head list to one side. “Don’t you think you’d be more comfortable with your shoes off?” 

Peter hooked an arm around him again, pulling him down on top of a load of drunken grad student. “Be more comfable with a be’ warmer, Ray.” 

Ray didn’t bother to disentangle himself just yet. He tried to tell himself it was because Peter might be convinced to listen to him if he didn’t fight, but he knew it was something else. He’d always had a... a sort of secret thing about Peter. Something about those eyes... 

“I’m not sure I’m the bed warmer you want, Peter,” he replied lightly. “But thanks for asking.” 

“Best bed warmer,” Peter disagreed, tightening his grasp. “Absolute...” 

Ray snorted, feeling Peter’s arm loosen as the pleasant drunk drifted unexpectedly into sleep. “Bestest,” Ray finished for him, disengaging gently, and kneeling to pull Peter’s shoes off. He didn’t bother with the rest; just dropped a blanket over his friend and retreated to his own room to sleep off his own long night. Luckily, Egon had finished his exams a couple of days early and gone to visit his family in Ohio, leaving the room dark and silent. 

It was a long time before Ray fell asleep, still feeling Peter’s arm around him. 

* * * 

“Dying.” 

Ray looked up from the paper, smiling at the stumbling, incoherent form that finally emerged at one the next afternoon. 

“Coffee, Peter?” he asked, standing up and presenting his friend with a cup before the question could be answered. “You need some aspirin?” 

“’M fine,” Peter whispered, face firmly in the steam of his cup. “Just a little tired.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

Peter looked up blearily at the teasing tone and locked eyes with his friend. Ray thought he knew the second Peter remembered the last moments of last night, and Peter’s face went slightly red as his eyes dropped back to his coffee. 

“Okay,” he began defensively after a moment, “so I was a little drunk. Come on! Five exams in three days? I’m allowed to get... a little out of control.” 

Ray just nodded, taking his seat. 

“Listen, Ray...” Peter’s voice trailed off uncertainly. “Look, you’ve seen me drunk before, right? You know how I get.” But he didn’t look like he _really_ regretted it. “Thanks for... you know...” 

Ray stood up again and approached him. He’d thought a lot last night about what he’d do today, and the decision he’d made was looking better and better all the time. If he was right about Peter and Egon, he’d apologize to both of them later. If he wasn’t... 

He watched Peter watch him come, saw the slight widening of those beautiful green eyes as Peter finally figured it out. Peter sat stock still as Ray bent down and kissed him, full on the lips. 

It was a good kiss, if Ray was any judge. Certainly he’d been on the receiving end of enough of them, contrary to his friends’ joking denials. After a moment, Peter responded, and it was even better. 

“Ray...?” Peter looked perplexed as his friend withdrew. Perplexed, but nowhere near angry or insulted. “Um... What was that?” 

Ray shrugged. “A kiss.” 

He couldn’t have hidden his feelings if he’d tried, and Peter had to know that. Ray knew it himself--he was a terrible liar, a terrible actor... After a long moment, Peter reached up, drawing him down and kissing him a little more thoroughly. 

As they broke apart, Ray grinned, seeing Peter mirror his pleasure. 

“ _That,_ ” Peter said after a moment, “was a kiss.” He sat back with a rueful smile and Ray took the seat next to his. “So, am I that transparent?” 

Ray blinked, eliciting a laugh from his friend. 

“Ray...” Peter snorted. “God, kid... I have to admit, I’ve thought about it. A lot.” 

Ray blinked again, finding his voice with difficulty. “You have?” he squeaked. “I thought... I mean--I kind of figured you and Egon...?” 

Peter burst out laughing at that. “ _Egon_? You’ve got to be kidding me!” 

“He’s... he’s a whole lot better-looking than me,” Ray admitted softly, dropping his gaze to the battered linoleum. 

He melted as Peter put a soft hand under his chin, forcing him to look up into those eyes. “Ray, you’re full of shit if you think that knock-kneed nerd has _anything_ on you. You got that?” 

Ray grinned, feeling the melt turn hard in all the right places as he caught the glint of desire in Peter’s gaze. “Really?” 

Peter moved his hand to grasp Ray’s shoulder, massaging it gently. “Ray... I think I might need some help getting back to bed.” 

Ray’s jeans grew tighter as he slid out of Peter’s grasp and rose to his feet. “But you just got up, Peter,” he replied. He couldn’t lie, and he couldn’t act, but Ray could tease--and he knew it. “I thought maybe we could go see that new horror movie--" 

His tease was cut off by the screech of a chair being pushed back and by Peter’s lips, more ardent than before, and accompanied by a delicious brush of jeans against jeans that took Ray’s breath away. 

“Then again,” Ray panted, quietly grabbing Peter’s backside to keep them pressed against each other. “You did get home kind of late last night.” 

“And you got me home, Ray,” Peter whispered back, grinding in a little and grinning at the response. “Because you always do.” 

Ray smirked. “Because I’m your bestest buddy?” he teased. 

Peter kissed him again, long and slow and playfully. 

“The absolute bestest.”

* * *  
The End


End file.
